


Take It Off

by SunshineAndSnark (GoodApollo27)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, It's heavily Implied Though, M/M, Minimal editing, No Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Promnis - Freeform, Promnis Week, confident Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodApollo27/pseuds/SunshineAndSnark
Summary: Some simple kissing and cuddling escalates when Prompto makes a discovery.Written for Day #4 of Promnis Week. Prompt: Gloves.





	Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> I had another story planned, which I may toss out there, but I'm having some trouble with it and was having a bad day, so here, have some smut.

    Prompto laid sprawled on the mussed sheets of the hotel bed, staring at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. Next to him, Ignis was doing the same. Prompto closed his eyes, wrapping his fingers around Ignis’.

If he’d known, he would have done this weeks ago.

 

\-------------------------------------Some Time Earlier--------------------------------------

 

    Prompto ran his bare hands down Ignis’ clothed chest, fingers catching on the buttons of his striped shirt. Would Ignis get pissed if he tore it open, sending those buttons flying off into all corners of the room? Prompto bit his lip and looked sideways at the greyish blue sheets, instead. Probably would. Iggy was weird about his clothes. He even kept his gloves on while they were cuddling.

    Prompto lifted his hands, leaving the shirt. It wasn’t like they were doing anything _too_ heavy. They hadn’t really moved to that phase in their relationship, yet. Just a nice little moment of kissing and affection they’d managed to snatch while Noct and Gladio were out grabbing dinner. Sure, he was perched right above Ignis’ hips, could feel the telltale evidence of Ignis’ excitement through the layers of their clothing. But still… no need to take things further than they needed… Prompto sighed. He wouldn’t be _opposed_ to the idea, though. Iggy took things a little too slow, sometimes.

    Ignis must have caught the note of disappointment. He tilted his head at Prompto, concern lighting in his eyes as he brought a gloved hand up to rest on Prompto’s jaw.

    “Prompto? Do you wish to stop?” Ignis asked, voice deep and soft and vibrating through his chest in a way that made Prompto shudder against him.

    _Hell, no!_ He almost laughed. If anything, he never wanted it to _end_. It could go on all day it Iggy wanted. It was just simple kissing and straying hands that never ventured exactly where Prompto wanted them to, but whatever. He’d take what he could get.

    When he looked into Ignis’ eyes, he was pretty sure his companion felt the same. Under the sharp edge of concern, a lust-thick fog drifted, further betrayed by blown pupils and an unmistakable flush on Ignis’ high cheekbones. Yeah, Iggy definitely didn’t want to stop, either.

    Prompto answered with actions instead, acting on some crazy, sudden impulse. So they had to keep their clothes on in case Noct and Gladio came back too soon. But that didn’t mean that _everything_ had to stay on.

Prompto tilted his head, bringing his lips to Ignis’ fingertips. The scent of worn leather and the minty undertone of Ignis’ cologne filled his head as the soft material brushed against his mouth. Ignis’ eyes widened, his own mouth barely parting as he watched Prompto with rapt curiosity.  

A grin snuck over Prompto’s face as he watched Ignis’ reaction. He might have found something. Something fun. Drawing on that burst of reckless courage, Prompto narrowed his eyes and spoke in a husky murmur, his lips caressing leather with every syllable.

“Never get to see you with these off, Iggy. Not as much as I’d like, anyway.” Somehow, he managed to keep his voice smooth. _Somehow_. But gods, his heart was racing. “I mean, I took mine off. Fair is fair, right?”

Ignis opened his mouth to respond, but whatever he was going to say died on his lips as Prompto stared unblinking into his eyes from under a thick veil of lashes. Adoration, desire, and a deep, smoldering lust sparked between streaks of violet and blue.

Opening his mouth, Prompto nipped the leather covering Ignis’ first two fingers. He waited to savor the tiny, choked sound of surprise that escaped Ignis. With a slow turn of his head, Prompto’s eyes slid shut as he pulled the glove from Ignis’ hand. His heart shuddered at the sound of leather sliding against skin.

He was crossing a line, here. He could see it in the darkness bleeding through Ignis’ gaze. He could feel it in the heat of Ignis’ body as it shifted below his thighs. It was a line that Ignis at last seemed perfectly content to fling himself over. And Prompto had been ready to kiss that line goodbye weeks after they started dating. _So why hold back?_ Prompto wondered, sitting with Ignis’ beloved leather glove hanging from his teeth. Why hold back if they both wanted it?

Prompto let the glove drop, forgetting it the moment it fell against the wrinkled sheets. How could something like that ever hope to hold his attention when Ignis’ bare hand was hovering in front of him? Long, graceful fingers, curling and tapering in elegant lines. Ignis was a masterpiece.

Reaching up with his own hands, Prompto cradled Ignis’ between them. He swept his thumbs over the bones and tendons, savoring the feel of soft skin between stretches of callus and the borders of small scars. A masterpiece.

He felt Ignis shudder under him, making another muffled noise as Prompto lightly slid his fingers over the sensitive skin. When Prompto pulled Ignis’ hand toward him, leaning closer to brush his lips over every fingertip, Ignis couldn’t help but gasp out his name. In surprise? Warning? Encouragement? Prompto didn’t know. The name quickly dissolved into a painfully desperate whimper as he enclosed Ignis’ index finger in the heat of his mouth, sliding his tongue up the underside in a slow stroke.

Ignis’ body tensed and squirmed under Prompto, his cheeks flaring as he failed in holding in the gasps and whimpers. His other hand, still gloved, fisted in the sheets next to him. Prompto smiled around the digit in his mouth, soaking in the sounds he’d pulled from Ignis. Gods, they were like music. Especially when Ignis so rarely let his composure drop. Who knew the guy could be so noisy?

The view was pretty good, too, Prompto thought, pushing his teeth against Ignis knuckle and sucking. With his hair messy from Prompto hands, his dilated eyes only half-open and naked without his glasses hiding him, Ignis looked glorious. He looked natural and unguarded and wanting and Prompto was more than happy to give. To let Ignis be on the receiving end. Something Ignis never allowed to happen enough.

He slid Ignis’ finger from his lips with a soft pop, letting the limb fall limp against the bed as Ignis panted underneath him. Sheesh, if he’d known Iggy’s hands were so sensitive, he would’ve done this a while ago.

“I love you, Iggy,” Prompto murmured, grabbing the lapels of Ignis’ shirt. _Screw it._ If Noctis and Gladio decided to barge in without knocking, it was their own fault. With a quick jerk, Prompto tore the shirt open, buttons flying as Ignis’ chest was bared. Before he could even let the fabric drop from his hands, Ignis surged upwards and collided with Prompto, throwing him onto his back and yanking his tank top over his head in a flurry of movement. Mouths and bodies pressed together, each finding their own rhythm amid moans and whimpers.

    Yeah, Prompto definitely wished he would have done this earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on Tumblr! Sunshineandsnark27. No, really. Come bug me.


End file.
